


I Think Of My Soldier Gone To The War

by RizGriz



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Peggy Carter, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Howard only told Tony the perfect parts of Steve, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/referenced illness, In a Platonic Way, Other, Peggy helps Tony be a better person, Song Lyrics, Steve Has Issues, Steve and Peggy were married, mentions of battle, peggy loved him, peggy loves tony, she tells him the human side of steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizGriz/pseuds/RizGriz
Summary: Tony grew up close with his Aunt Peggy. She told him lots of things that his father never would have. She told him about Steve, and not just the perfect one Howard lamented about. She told him the truth.





	I Think Of My Soldier Gone To The War

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t want to hear about how song!fics are bad because of the singer/songwriters rights to the song but I don’t care. I song I used was a Willis Clan song (and yes I heard that there is some sort of stink with them and their show is canceled) and the song is My Soldier. It is a very moving song and you should hear it. 
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Also,(just for clarification, because I care so much about you readers getting the best possible understanding of the story!) the lyrics are BETWEEN the lines, Tony’s words are UNITALICISED, and everyone else is ITALICISED!  
> R&R  
> ONWARD!

__________________________________________________________________

_I think of my soldier gone to the war_  
Encamped on the banks of a dark foreign shore  
He dares not to sleep there for fear of his life  
________________________________________________________________

 

_“I loved him, Tony. So did your father. He just wants you to be good man. But believe me; if Steven were here, he wouldn’t let Howard treat you so.”_

“What ya’ mean, Aunt Peggy?”

_“What I mean is that not even Steve was as good as Howard wanted. The history books don’t always get it right... Sometimes good – no, great people do bad things for the right reasons, and some for the wrong reasons.”_

“He did bad things, why doesn’t Daddy say so?”

_“He didn’t want to believe, Darling, sometimes not even I do…”_

________________________________________________________________

_Twas only a fortnight he made me his wife_  
________________________________________________________________

 

“Would you two have gotten married, Aunt Peggy?”

_“We are actually… But He had other plans…”_

“Who is ‘He’, Aunt Peggy?”

_“God. He watched over us all through that damned war.”_

“Daddy says God doesn’t exist, and that the war wouldn’t have happened if there had been.”

_“I know, Tony, but there is a phrase. It goes: ‘There is no such thing as an atheist in a foxhole.’ It is true, Darling, too true.”_

________________________________________________________________

  
_I bade him adieu with a hope and concern_  
He said I would see him upon his return  
So full of devotion and bright valiant youth  
I pray every moment his words be the truth  
________________________________________________________________

“Did you think he would come back?”

_“No, Darling, I had no such delusions.”_

“But why, Aunt Peggy. If he was so strong, then why? I’m in a collage psychology course and it says most people would try their hardest to live.”

_“Because it had been his choice. He wanted to leave this world, and not even he knew it.”_

“But, why?”

_“Because his whole world, save me, was passed on. He loved me, but he needed something more. I just pray he finds it.”_

________________________________________________________________

  
_I think of our future_  
Fragile and free  
And long for the day when  
Together we’ll be  
________________________________________________________________

 

“Aunt Peggy?”

_“Yes, Sweetness?”_

“You would never try to be with him and leave me alone, would you?”

_“No, darling, I won’t leave you alone. He made his choice, and I‘ve made mine. And not after your parents are gone.”_

“You’re sure?”

_“Absolutely.”_  
________________________________________________________________

 

_I think of my soldier far from his home_  
The green rolling hills where he often did roam  
The sweet winding rivers and valleys beside  
Replaced by the fields where his friends bled and died  
________________________________________________________________

 

“Did he want to leave because of the war?”

_“I think the draw had always been there, but, yes the war provoked. Sometimes people see things and can never unsee it. The world isn’t kind enough for that. So it wears them down till they find people to help them or…”_

“Or what, Aunt Peggy?”

_“Nothing, darling.”_

________________________________________________________________

  
_I think of their sacrifice_  
Paid with their lives  
To know that their loved one  
Somewhere survives  
________________________________________________________________

“What is it like, on the battlefield? Are the pictures in my history book realistic?”

_“Maybe… But dark… You can feel the weight of death in the air, and that feeling sticks with you forever.”_

“It does?”

_“Yes…”_  
________________________________________________________________

 

_I think of my soldier gone to the war_  
Encamped on the banks of a dark foreign shore  
I watch o’er the ocean both early and late

__________________________________________________________________

“Do you wish he would come back?”

_“For my sake, yes, but for his, no.”_

________________________________________________________________

  
_It won’t be much longer have that we’ll have to wait  
No, it won’t be much longer have that we’ll have to wait_

________________________________________________________________

 

“Aunt Peggy, you need to take your medication.”

_“Who are you again?”_

“Tony, and I’m here to make sure you get your ‘power pills.’”

_“Don’t be silly, there’s no such thing as ‘power pills.’”_

“Oh, yes there is, and I’m here to give them to you. ‘Power pills’ make you super for the day. Then you can feel good.”

_“Fine, fine, but I’ll need a glass of water for them.”_

“In your hand, Aunt Peggy.”

_“Oh, yes of course…”_

________________________________________________________________

 

“Fury, pull the plug. He’s been unresponsive for almost six months.”

_“I can’t just do that Stark, you know that.”_

“He deserves to be let go. He doesn’t belong here, in this time.”

_“Then where does he belong, Tony?”_

“In the ground, waiting for his wife. Just like he should have all those years.”

_“You and I both know I can’t just put one man before the whole world, it’s a question of the greater good.”_

“Yes, and if he does wake up? Then at some point you’ll have a soldier who sees where the orders are coming from and doesn’t like it. Then he’ll fly off the hand, and you won’t want that.”

_“Look Stark; we don’t even know if he’ll have an issue with the adjustment.”_

“And what if he does have an issue with ‘ _the adjustment_?’ You can pretend to be his friend all you like, but one day, he will find the truth, Fury.”

_“If he does I’ll be ready.”_

“Keep telling yourself that, Fury, keep telling yourself that.”

________________________________________________________________

 

_“He’s awake. He broke out but he’s awake, and I think he’ll be just fine.”_

“Damn it, Fury!”

________________________________________________________________


End file.
